1. Incorporation by Reference
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baby carriers and more particularly to a baby carrier suitable for use in the pool or shower.
3. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Norman, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 455,546 describes an infant carrier design.
Hathaway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,131 describes a child carrier comprising an enveloping structure defining a pocket with open top, closed sides and partially closed bottom. A long suspension strap is secured to the enveloping structure at the bottom of the pocket. The strap may be partially padded and has two free end sections for engagement upon an external support. The enveloping structure includes a generally rectangular body which forms sides and back of the pocket, an elongated crotch piece, and a rectangular body piece which forms the front of the pocket. A cross member on the rectangular body has laterally spaced passageways to guide the free end sections of the strap which are then passed around a support and through a loop secured to the bottom of the enveloping structure.
Nunemacher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,687 describes a baby pouch, which supports an infant in a position in front of a person wearing the pouch with the latter being supported from the neck of the person. The pouch consists essentially of a fabric back support and a front panel integrally joined to the back support by a neck-like crotch portion. Lateral extensions are integral with the front panel and have end portions formed with detachable fastening elements which are connected after the extensions are wrapped around the back support with the baby positioned on its front. A head rest extends across the upper edge of the back support. A pair of straps are adjustable as to length and each of them has one end secured to the upper end of the back support at one side with the other end having means for adjusting the length of the strap and detachably securing it to the front panel. A neck strap of fixed length has a metallic loop secured to each end with each loop receiving one of the straps of adjustable length and a neck pad is slidably mounted on the neck strap. A pair of adjustable back straps depend from the neck pad so as to extend down the back and around the waist of the person and are detachably coupled to opposite sides of the pouch.
Colombo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,898 describes an infant carrier adapted to be worn about the waist of an adult for supporting and transporting an infant on the hip of the wearer. According to a preferred embodiment, such carrier comprises a shaped member having first and second contoured portions joined along an arcuate line approximating the waist line of the intended wearer. The first contoured portion is shaped to receive and support the buttocks and legs of an infant who is positioned to face the adult wearer with legs straddling the wearer's waist. The second contoured portion is shaped to the hip region of the wearer. The carrier may also include a belt for securing the shaped member to the wearer's waist. By virtue of its design, the weight of the infant is broadly distributed about the wearer's waist and hip region, thereby avoiding the neck and shoulder strain characteristic of heretofore proposed infant carriers.
Poole et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,873 describes an infant carrier including a harness and a pouch removably secured to the harness. The harness and the pouch are of materials suitable for use in an aqueous environment. The removability of the pouch renders the invention adaptable for interchanging pouches in accordance with the size of the infant to be carried as is desirable, and for replacing harnesses and/or pouches for other reasons as the need may arise from time to time.
Linday, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,458 describes an infant carrier having an infant supporting pouch and a harness permitting the carrier to be worn by an adult. The harness comprises adjustable shoulder straps and an adjustable girth strap so arranged as to enable the carrying pouch to be switched from a position of frontal support to a position of side support while the harness is on a wearer and while the child remains in the pouch. The carrier may also be used to carry an infant on the back of the wearer.
Derosier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,450 describes a carrier for convenient support of a child on an adult in either the facing-in or facing-away position including a waist belt with abdominal support portion, a saddle seat that mounts to the abdominal support portion in either position, an over-the-shoulder harness that attaches at spaced locations on the front of the abdominal support portion, then crisscrosses the back and comes over the shoulder to two narrower vest support straps which clip to portions of the seat. A pocket vest slideably mounts on the vest support straps and a retaining strap laces through the abdominal support portion and the height adjustment loops on the pocket vest.
Dotseth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,152 describes a baby carrier designed to be worn by an adult. Principally, the carrier would be worn in front, but it is also adapted for the back or side of the adult. The carrier includes a harness worn by the adult with an attached flap having leg openings for the child's legs. The flap is fixed to the harness at its lower edge and is releasably attached at the upper edge. A head rest for the baby is removably attached to the flap.
Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,952 describes a soft-type baby carrier for supporting a baby in a rearwardly facing direction on the front or side torso of a wearer. The baby carrier includes an adjustable pouch shaped baby seat for supporting a baby in a substantially upright, sitting position, an adjustable waist belt and an adjustable yoke system for comfortably supporting the baby carrier about the neck of a wearer.
Fair, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,580 describes a frameless infant carrier, which converts from a front carrier to a hip carrier. The carrier includes a pouch for containing the infant, a waistbelt for adjustably connecting the pouch about the wearer's waist, a pair of shoulder straps attached to the pouch for supporting the infant on the shoulders of the wearer, and a pair of infant support straps connected between the front panel of the pouch and the shoulder straps. The infant support straps are adjustable to provide support for the upper portion of the pouch, and to draw the infant securely against the wearer. The carrier converts between alternate carrying positions by disconnecting each of the shoulder straps from the waistbelt, connecting the free ends of the shoulder straps to the infant support straps, slipping an arm of the wearer under a shoulder strap so that the shoulder strap slips off the shoulder of the wearer, and sliding the pouch laterally around the body of the wearer.
Fair, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,741 describes a frameless infant carrier, which includes a canopy provided thereon. The carrier also includes a pouch for containing the infant and a pair of shoulder straps attached to the pouch for supporting the infant on the shoulders of the wearer. The canopy is suspended from a position on the pouch behind the infant to central positions on each of the shoulder straps. The canopy may be composed of a breathable, mesh material and may be selectively attachable to and removable from the shoulder straps via buckles. A pocket is defined in the back of the pouch to contain and store the canopy when not in use.
Donine, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,060 describes an improved child carrier capable of carrying both infants and larger toddlers. The device features a removable infant seat insert to accommodate the seating requirements of smaller infants in the larger seat panel. The infant seat insert may either be removably attached to the device or in an alternate embodiment is deployable from a pocket formed in the body support panel. The carrier also features a strapping arrangement that allows lateral translation of the shoulder straps to aid in comfort during use and an arrangement at the waist band to keep the seat of the device generally upright when the wearer bends forward.
Higuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,969 describes a baby carrier having a pad of the present invention comprises a carrier body including at least a back rest and capable of accommodating and holding a baby in both a face-to-face holding manner in which the baby is held such that the back rest is brought into contact with a back of the baby and a forward-facing holding manner in which the baby is held such that the back rest is brought into contact with chest and abdomen of the baby; and shoulder belts and mounted to the carrier body and carried on left and right shoulders; wherein the baby carrier further comprises a pad, which can cover the back rest, mounted detachably in the carrier body, formed wider than a portion which corresponds to a crotch rest portion of the back rest of the carrier body when the carrier body is used in the forward-facing holding. With this structure, it is possible to safely and comfortably hold the baby in any of the face-to-face and forward-facing directions, and to carry the baby laterally and piggyback.
The prior art teaches infant and child carriers, and baby pouches of various configurations and types for carrying a child at the front, back and side of an adult, but does not teach such a device having the ability to turn the child relative to the adult so as to provide an improved ability of the child to be sheltered from a danger on one side or the other and to allow the child added freedom of movement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.